Falling in love for the first time
by Astus Alius
Summary: In her first year of Hogwarts Violet will experience the magic of a first love. Will it last?
1. Letters and Suprises

Her whole world changed with a letter. She knew that the letter would come one day but she was still amazed when it did. As soon as she took the letter from the owl she immediately opened it as fast as humanly possible. It encased her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the list of supplies she would need for her first year there. She let out a squeal of delight and ran downstairs to show her family.

"Mum!" She yelled, running around the house aimlessly looking for her mother. "Mum!" She yelled again.

"Yes dear." The girl heard her mothers voice coming from the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen and found her mother magically doing the dishes.

"Look what I finally got!" She was jumping with excitement. Her mother opened the letter and read it thoroughly. She looked up at her daughter and smiled sadly.

"Sweetie that's wonderful." The girl heard the sadness in her mothers voice.

"Mum, you don't sound very happy, what's wrong?"

"Oh sweetheart its just that I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to Mum. I'll miss you a lot, but I need to go to school." She knew that once she got to school she would miss her mother more than anything in the world but she had been waiting for this moment since the first time her mother told her about Hogwarts. She walked up to her Mum and gave her a big hug. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"I know you do. You've been looking forward to this since you were a little girl and I could never take that away from you." Her mother stood up a little straighter and went into full business mode. She used that tone of voice whenever she was talking to somebody from work or if she was making plans. "We are going to go shopping for your school supplies tomorrow. Lets see what do you need?" She pulled out the list and read over it murmuring softly to herself.

"For your school allowance I'll give you 100 galleons at the beginning of each term. Make sure to spend it wisely, don't spend all of it at Zonko's or your going to be in heaps of trouble when you get home." _Wow!_ she thought_. 100 galleons! I've never had more than 5 galleons._ "You need to start packing your going to be leaving in a week." She started jumping up and down singing that she was going to Hogwarts. Her mother gave her a look that said _my daughter need special help_.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy. I get to learn magic!" That was the best part for her, learning magic. She always watched her mother perform magic and it fascinated her. Since the first time she had seen it she loved it and wanted to learn how to do it so bad. She was finally about to get her own wand and she would have to stop herself from using it or she would get expelled before she even started at school.

"My Hogwarts years were some of the best of my life. My friends and I had so much fun and got into so much trouble. Now don't follow my example or you'll end up in detention almost every evening and if I hear you were in detention lets just say that I will not be happy." Her mother gave her a stern look. "Oh, and no boyfriend they just disrupt your studies." She heard her Mum mutter under her breath "I would know."

"What was that Mum?" She smiled lightly at her mother.

"Nothing dear." Her Mum smiled back. "Start packing if you don't now you'll regret it later. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Ok Mum, I love you."

"Love you to sweetheart."

She ran upstairs all the while thinking about what she should pack. She opened her door and when straight to her closet to get out her trunk. She put it on her bed and unzipped it. As soon as she pulled the lid off the smell of mothballs attacked her nose. She coughed quietly trying not to gag.

Her trunk had and undetectable extension charm on it so that she could put as much as she wanted in it. She put almost her whole closet in it and while she was adding toiletries her mother called her to dinner.

She walked downstairs and was greeted by the smell of spaghetti. Spaghetti was her favorite food which is probably why her mother made it. She sat at the table and waited for her mother. After a minute or two her mother came in with the food and sat down quietly.

"Honey I need to talk to you about something important." _This isn't good_. She put a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth and nodded her head toward her mother telling her to continue.

"Its about your father." Her head jerked up. She swallowed quickly.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about him." Her father had walked out on her and her mother when she was only 4 for another woman.

"I'm sorry but I feel you should know the truth about why he left."

"Go ahead."

"You know how I told you that your father left us for another woman," she nodded. "that's not true, well not entirely. He didn't leave us for another woman he left us for another man."

Disclaimer: These characters actually are mine but sadly Hogwarts is not.

A/N: This is soon to be a females and is probably going to be very long. Let me know what you think. J


	2. Discussions

"_What?" She had heard her mother perfectly fine but she couldn't believe it. Her mouth was open in shock and her eyes were wide, staring at her mother wish desperately that this wasn't true._

"_Don't make me repeat myself. Please." She said pleadingly._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Violet whispered._

"_Because you were so young when he left and even after you were old enough to know I could never find the right time to tell you. That's not true there were plenty of opportunities to tell you but I was a coward. I didn't know how you would handle the news."_

"_So my father is gay?"_

"_Apparently." Violet had never really been exposed to that sort of thing, but she knew what it meant and she didn't have any problem with it. What did make her angry was that he hurt her mother._

"_How could he do that to you, how could he hurt you so much?" She yelled._

"_Honey our marriage was a marriage of convenience. My parents wanted me to marry a pure-blood and his parents wanted the same. We met in my seventh year at Hogwarts and decided we would make each others parents happy so we got married."_

"_So you didn't love him?"_

"_No and he didn't love me. We were both to different to ever love each other. We hated being around each other, we couldn't even sit at the same dinner table. He was always at work or away on business, that's what prevented us breaking up sooner than we did. When he left it didn't even affect me, but I was afraid it would affect you. It doesn't seen like it has."_

"_It hasn't really. I was really young when he left and nothing seemed to change anyway because he was never home. I don't even remember him very well." What she could remember was blurry and vague and most of the memories were of him telling her that he would be back soon._

"_Well I don't expect that you would, you were barely four years old, but back on the original subject. You seem to be taking this quite well." _

"_That's because I don't really know how to take it. Should I be surprised, disgusted, worried. I don't know what I should think." She looked up from her food and at her mother plainly confused._

"_Violet, you shouldn't feel any particular way. Just feel what you feel and don't feel the way that others expect you to feel."_

"_Ok, thank you for telling me." She smiled at her mother glad that her mum would trust her with something like this._

"_You're welcome and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."_

"_Its alright." They ate the rest of their dinner in silence all the while Violet's mother kept sneaking glances at her waiting for the reaction that she expected, but it never came._

"_I'm not going to freak out anytime soon, Mum." She said as she caught the last glance that her mother sent her way while she was clearing the plates off the table._

"_Sorry, just checking. You should go to bed sweetheart you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Lots of walking." She followed her Mum into the kitchen so she could give her a hug before she went upstairs. As soon as her mother set the plates down on the counter she walked up and gave her a hug._

"_Goodnight, I love you."_

"_I love you to. Sleep well." She let go of her Mum and climbed up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she saw that her trunk was still wide open with clothes thrown inside of it on her bed. She padded to her bed, shoved all the dangling clothes inside the trunk and shut it. She placed it under her bed and then climbed under her blankets. She thought about everything that her mother had told her. She was thinking about Diagon Alley right before she went to sleep and ended up dreaming about it._

_Disclaimer: So far the characters belong to me but Hogwarts and Diagon Alley belong to the lovely J.K. Rowlings_

_A/N: Next chapter is her Diagon Alley visit. She might meet Hermione or not;) It depends on you folks and if you review._


End file.
